Twist of Fate~ The Digi-cards
by dream-of-your-star
Summary: Digimon/Cardcaptors crossover. The two gangs have to work together to defeat a new evil in the digiworld. Three times!


Me~ Here I am with a new story for you all. I'm putting 'Like a falling star' on hiatus for a while, due to the very bad writers block I've got on it. Kero~ Alright. A new story to star in!!! Me~ this story is a cross over between Cardcaptors, and digimon, my two favourite Animes. Matt~ But it's only series 1 and 2 digimon right? Me~ yes. And, there's not a lot of romance in it, since all my fav couples are already together. Sakura~ Sarah doesn't own Cardcaptors or Digimon, for obvious reasons. Kero~ She's flat broke. Me~ Exactly. Gabumon~ In this ep, there's just the prologue and the meeting. Nothing really exciting. Although, there is a rather large explanation on something. Me~ I own Brynn, Simon, and the cool game I invented, which, might I add, I'm going to create, and sell. But, it'll be a bit different. Sakura~ So on with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, okay. How about we base the game on both programmes?" "I suppose".  
  
It was a brilliant day in Milton Keynes that day. It was sunny outside, and strangely hot for England weather. People were either outside, playing sports, swimming, sunbathing, and having fun. But not these two. These two were indoors, in a stuffy attic, with only a fan, set on full power to keep them cool. To tell the truth, these two didn't much like the outdoors. They preferred staying inside, on the Computer, the Internet, or watching Television. Japanese Animes in particular. Dragonball Z, Tenchi, Sailor Moon, Pokemon. But, their most favourite two of all, were Digimon, and Cardcaptors. I know, I know. Who would spend a once in a summers time day in England, indoors, in a stuffy attic? Those two. Or, more specifically. Brynn and Simon Adams. Their dream, was to create the Worlds best Card Game. I know. I said they were obsessed with Anime. But, while watching Yu-Gi-Oh, who wouldn't get obsessed with card games as well? The battles. The cards you can collect. Betting your most treasured item on one game. There weren't enough card games around, and Brynn and Simon thought this was stupid. So. On that one summers day in Milton Keynes, England, they began planning, re-planning, and perfecting their brilliant game.  
  
"We should have 53 cards to collect" said Brynn. "Well. 53 major cards anyway. Then, have two rare cards, which are really powerful". "Yeah" agreed Simon. "And also, we should have cards like, 'Power up' and 'Energy Absorber', where the player who uses it, takes 20 HP from their opponent, and adds it to their card in play". "Wait a sec. Shouldn't we have, like, battle cards? Where, each 55 cards, have a special attack they can use, and to use that special attack, they have to have one of the Battle cards, matching their type, to play it?" "And it could take off 250 HP from the opponent, brilliant". "Judging by how difficult the cards were to capture, should be how many HP the card has. How strong it's defensive, and attack power is". "And how fast" added Simon.  
  
This was the deal. Brynn's most favourite Anime was Cardcaptors. With Digimon in second. And Simon's most favourite anime, was Digimon. With Cardcaptors in second. They loved the idea of a digital game, like on Yu-Gi- Oh, so, by mixing the three together they created a card game, that can be played physically, or digitally. With 55 different attack cards. One representing each Star card, and mixing the name of that card with digimon, they created the game. Digi-cards. Each card had certain attack and defensive points. The stronger the Star card was to capture, the higher the attack and defensive points. For instance, since The Flower Card (Known in the game as Flowermon) was easy to capture, it had a low attack and defence points. About 30/35. Special attack, was Petal Cannon. See the digimon attribute there? Since The Flower card was so much like Lilymon, Brynn and Simon changed the attack name of the digimon, and gave it to the card. And they done that with all 54 remaining Star Cards. These included the Hope and Void card. Then there was the Bonus Cards. These included things which could aid a Digi-Card in battle. Power-up: Gave an extra 15 points to the Attack. Energy Absorber: Took 20 life points from the opponent, and added them to their own life points. Restore: There were two types. Attack, and life. These restored the card to full attack and life points. Road block: These prevented the opponent from making a move for three turns. Sword and Shield: Prevent any harm coming to your card for 3 turns, and takes 5 points from your opponent. Swap Over: Switches Defensive and Attack points around, for both cards. Evolve: Very rare. Can give your card 50 extra attack points, and a special attack, for one turn.  
  
After 4 hours, of planning the game, deciding on the rules, and the layout of the game, it was time to make the cards. 55 rectangular 2 inch by 4 inch cards later, they began drawing. Mixing the card with the digimon image. Colouring it in. Adding the defence and attack points. Then, cutting out, drawing, and colouring in the Bonus cards. Then doing the same with the special attack cards. After 6 hours of doing this, the final step came. Uploading the game, and cards onto the computer. And they did. Scanning each image onto the computer. Making it 3D. Giving it movement, when playing on the field, and attacking. What it looks like when being defeated. Uploading the stats for each card, and having the computer automatically take, or give points to the life points, or cards. By 10.30 pm. They were finished.  
  
They now had the physical game. All 55 cards. The 7 Bonus cards. The 55 special attack cards. The rules. The board. They now had the digital game. All 55 cards in 3D. The 7 bonus cards. The 55 special attack cards. The rules. The board.  
  
Each tucked away, or saved onto a disk, which was hidden from everyone, so nothing would happen to them. SO they could take their idea to a game manufacturer. Have someone test it for flaws. And give their opinion. And make it the best card game in the world.  
  
The light in the attic switched off, as Brynn and Simon went to their rooms, looking the attic door behind them. Forgetting to switch the computer off. Forgetting that the digital digi-card game was still on screen. All 55 cards, in 3D. Their stats. Their attacks. Their defence and attack points. All still there for the world to see, if someone cared to look.  
  
Purposely, or accidentally.  
  
**  
  
The digital world, series three style. That's how much it had changed since the Digidestined, old and new. From each country of the world, had defeated Malomyotismon. That was 2 years ago. And the digimon hadn't heard from then since. Unknown to the digidestined however. There was trouble in the digital world. Not a lot of trouble mind you. Not enough for the Digidestined to return to the digital world. There wasn't anything threatening it anyway. But there was trouble. A small gang of about 5 digimon, were around, battling digimon weaker than them. Taking their data. It just so happens, that these 5 digimon, were, at the same moment Brynn and Simon had left the attic in their world, chasing a defenceless digimon down Infinity Mountain, getting further and further away from the real world in the sky. Further and further away from the data streams which threatened to transport anything to a different part of the digital world. But, one stray data stream was unconsciously following the 6 digimon. Near the bottom of Infinity mountain, one of the 5 bully digimon turned and looked behind him, his eyes widening, seeing the data stream getting closer and closer. "Watch out guys!" he shouted to his friends. "Lost data stream behind us". The remaining four bully digimon, also turned, and seeing the data steam, which was closing in fast, turned direction, avoiding it. But the 6th digimon, who was still running, hadn't noticed, being to scared of the other 5. After a few moments, unable to hear the bully digimon, the 6th digimon turned, to see where they were, catching sight of the data stream. Panicking, the digimon let loose it's attack, as the data stream swallowed him up, taking him to the giant sphere in the sky, and dropping him somewhere else in the digital world.  
  
But the attack he let off, had a weird affect due to the data stream, which caused it to mutate, in words. This attack, got separated from the digimon who used it, sending it towards another part of the sphere. More precisely, to Brynn and Simons world. Any more precise? To their computer in the attic.  
  
The mutated attack, hit the computer, attacking the saved Digi-card programme. Yeah, I know, they saved it onto a disk. But, as my dad always says, save everything you do onto a disk, the hard drive, and onto the desk top, just in case. So they did.  
  
But, something happened. The mutated attack caused a weird reaction with the game. Slowly, each 3D image of the cards grew smaller and disappeared. The stats vanished. The attack notes vanished. The attack and defence points vanished, leaving a blank screen, in a matter of seconds.  
  
But in the digital world, something strange was happening. There was a sudden earthquake, and Data streams appeared faster, and faster, roaming all over the digital world. 55 data streams to be accurate. And each 55 of these Data streams, dropped off 55 digimon. 55, very familiar digimon. Each with a certain attack. Each with certain attack and defence points. Each with a certain name, and image. All 55 of these digimon, having a certain collective name. The digi-cards.  
  
***  
  
chap 1  
  
"Pass it!". It was the year 2004, and summer in Odaiba, Japan. The Digidestined, old and new, were gathered in the park, celebrating their 2 years anniversary of the defeat of Malomyotismon, and a lot of things had changed by then. Joe was now 18, and still studying hard to be a doctor, and was now in university. Tai, Sora and Matt were now 17. Tai was still obsessed with soccer, and dating Sora, who, was still playing tennis, a bit of soccer, and who has dumped Matt a year ago, who was still in his band, making it big. Mimi and Izzy were now 16. Mimi had returned to Japan soon after the defeat of Malomyotismon, and was dating Matt, while Izzy, still obsessed with the computer, was working hard, designing his own computer game. About digimon, of course. Yolei and Ken were 15. Yolei, was dating, and helping Izzy with his game, and Ken who was still living in Tamachi, was trying to find a way to return to the digital world. So far he had been unsuccessful. Kari, T.K and Davis were 14. Kari and T.K were dating, and, while Kari had taken up afternoon, evening and weekend babysitting jobs, T.K had joined a junior basketball team. Davis, who had long gotten over his crush with Kari, had joined a junior soccer team. Cody was 11, and was still practising Kendo with his Grandfather. He had joined a team, and won many competitions. Despite the changes the digidestined had gone through, they still had time to hang out together. So, today, they had decided to have a all day picnic in the park. It had taken quite a long time to convince Joe to come. He had to 'study', but they told him, that they'd drag him, gagged and tied up if they had to. So he came.  
  
At the moment, all 12 digidestined were engaged in a game of soccer. And due to Kari and Mimi moaning about skill, Tai had made the teams equal. Grudgingly. So. It was: Tai, Sora, T.K, Kari, Yolei and Izzy. Matt, Davis, Ken, Mimi, Joe and Cody. Equal. The four best players, split up. And, because of this, both teams were in a tie. 2 all. With T.K in goal for Tai's team, because he played basketball, and Cody in goal for Matt's team, because he done Kendo, they were still even. Tai, Sora, Davis and Ken played centre, as they were the best. Yolei and Joe played mid-field. Kari, Izzy, Matt and Mimi played defence. All's fair in love, war and soccer. The winners credo.  
  
"Time out!" shouted Joe. "Or, half time, whatever you call it, I'm pooped".  
  
"It's half time Joe" said Davis. "And fine, but I'm not tired" said Tai. "I haven't even broken a sweat". "Yeah?" asked Yolei. "Well neither have Sora, Ken, Davis, T,K or Cody". "T.K and Cody don't play soccer" said Davis. "But they do sports" said Izzy. "We" said Mimi, indicating herself, Matt, Izzy, Yolei, Kari and Joe. "Don't". "I have an idea" said Tai. "Why don't the sport players, play against the non sport players?" "You'd whoop our butts Tai" said Joe. "That's his point" said Davis. "Well, why don't we just rest for 15 or something?" said Sora. "Can't it be, the rest of the day?" asked Joe. "I really am pooped". "Half an hour then" said Tai. "Playing soccer I see?" asked a very familiar voice from behind. The digidestined turned. "Gennai!" they shouted in unison, and surprise. "Your old again" said Yolei. "The last time I checked" said Gennai. "I ran out of vitamins". "What are you doing here?" asked Tai. "Some sort of emergency no doubt" muttered Davis. "Correct" said Gennai. "The digital world is under threat". "By what?" asked Sora. "An evil digimon?" asked Izzy. "5 evil digimon?" asked Cody. "More like 55" said Gennai. "What??" asked Davis, shocked. "55??" "No way" said Mimi. "Way" said Gennai. "They appeared from the data streams about a week ago. They only just started causing havoc. Destroying digimon, and the digital world". "Enslaving anymon?" asked Ken. Gennai shook his head. "All I know, that they are the creations of 2 teenagers".  
  
"Then we'll go and kick their butts" said Tai. "Problem sorted". "But not on purpose" said Gennai. "Huh?" asked Yolei. "You see, they were creating a computer game, called the Digi-card, or something. Based on Digimon and Cardcaptors". "Cardcaptors?" asked Izzy. "A television programme" said Gennai. "They live in England, in a different dimension". "Here we go" muttered Matt. "In their dimension, you guys, are also a television programme". "Cool, we're famous?" asked Davis. "Great" said Yolei. "Anyway" said Gennai. "A digimon got swallowed by a data stream while using an attack. The attack mutated, causing the 55 images of the game, to become real. Your job, is to find these digi-cards, and get rid of them". "Great. But there's 55!" said Tai. "That's why I've enlisted the help of some teenagers" said Gennai. "Huh?" asked Kari. "Teenagers? Like us?" "That's right" "Do they have digimon?" asked T.K. "Nope" "That's helpful" said Davis, sarcastically. "It's not very helpful at all" said Gennai. "But, like you, they have saved the world". "We're the only ones who've saved the world though" said Ken. "That's not true" said Gennai. "Different dimension" said Izzy. "Oh". "These people, are the Cardcaptors". "Of course" said Izzy. "Enlist the help of the people who star in the two programmes which the digi-cards are based on, to defeat the real thing". "English, Izzy, English" said Tai. "That was English". "That was computer nerd" said Tai. "Never mind" said Gennai. "The task is simple. In a few moments, you'll be heading back to the Digital world. Your digimon are already waiting. Then, hold up all your digivices to the air, in a circle, in the order you got your crests. Each think of helping the Digital world, and the Cardcaptors shall arrive". "So, what do the Cardcaptors do?" asked Cody. "You'll ask them yourselves" said Gennai. "Just remember, you have to work together. Also remember the name of the enemy. The Digi-Cards. You'll figure out your tasks. Good luck". With that, Gennai disappeared, taking the digidestined with him.  
  
***  
  
"I'm late!". It was a Saturday morning in Readington, Japan. And I know what your wondering. If it's Saturday, why is Sakura late? I'll give you three clues. Picnic. In and Park. And, as usual, she was late. Two years had past since the encounter with the Void card, and, just like the Digidestined, a lot had changed. Sakura, Li, Madison, Meilin and Eli were all 15. Sakura and Li were dating, as were Madison and Eli. While Sakura was entering, and winning competitions for Baton twirling and Rollerblading, Madison was entering and winning competitions for singing and figure-skating, Li and Meilin were entering and winning martial arts competitions, and Eli was entering and winning competitions for playing the piano, and art. And yes, they were all still the best of friends. Eli had moved back to Japan, as did Li and Meilin. Tori, Julian and Ruby were all 22. Tori was still over protected of Sakura, Julian was still joking about everything Tori said about Li, and Ruby was still...Ruby. Kero and Spinner were however old they are, and while Kero is still obsessed with pudding, candy and, well, food, Spinner was still the normal, sweet hating cat. Even though Ruby was still calling him Spinny. As I said, it was a Saturday. And the gang had planned a picnic. Just for fun. And, as usual, Sakura was late.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" said Sakura, as she ran into the park, her back pack falling off her shoulder, her hair out of place, and Kero looking a bit green from being in her back pack. "What for?" asked Madison, as Li walked over to Sakura, planting a small kiss on her lips. "Being late". "Your not late" said Meilin. "We got here about a minute ago. It's just about 10 now" "What?" asked Sakura. "But my clock said it was nearly 10.30". "Tee hee, hee". Sakura frowned, and, ,taking off her back pack, yanked Kero out via his tail.  
  
"Hey watch it" he said, wriggling to get free. "I am feeling sick here". "What did you do?" asked Sakura. "Well" said Kero. "I kinda changed the time on your alarm clock, and watch, moving it forward by an hour. It was only 9.30 when you woke up". "Why'd you do that?" asked Ruby, giggling. "To get Sakura up so she wouldn't be late" said Kero shrugging. "It was Meilin's idea really. And Madison's. And Eli's. They were going to do it to Li, so it looked like he was late, and I decided to do it on you". "I'll kill you all" said Sakura. "But later, I'm pooped". Sakura dropped to the floor, and sighed. "Anyway" said Eli, turning to Meilin. "Did it work?" "It did for about 5 minutes" said Meilin. "Then Li realized that he always wakes himself up at 6.30 every morning. That and the fact that Yelan had just woken up. Li's mother never gets up late" "Darn" said Eli. "That would have been funny". "Where's Tori?" Li. "He couldn't come" said Julian. "Why not?" asked Meilin. "You know how he sometimes helps MR Avalon with his archaeological stuff?" asked Ruby. The gang nodded. "Well. His dad has to rush off to Egypt for a week or so. Tori went with him". "Why didn't you tell us?" asked Madison, turning to Sakura.  
  
"I found out via a note on the refrigerator" said Sakura. "They left late last night. I guess they phoned Julian". "Actually, Yue sensed that Tori was leaving" said Julian. "So did I" said Ruby.  
  
"It was Eli who sensed it Ruby, not you" said Spinner calmly. "Oh quiet Spinny" said Ruby. Spinner frowned. "My name is Spinner. Not Spinny" he said. Ruby shook him off. "So" began Julian. "When are we eating?" "Julian, what did you have for breakfast?" asked Sakura. Julian thought for a bit. "A pile of pancakes, some waffles, toast. Cereal. Orange juice, tea, a bit of coffee. Oh, and a couple of pastries. Why?" "And your still hungry?" asked Li. "Feeding two here Li" said Julian. "Right". "So, what did you guys bring?" asked Sakura. Everybody sweat-dropped. "Uh, Sakura" said Meilin. "You were bringing the picnic". "Yeah, remember?" asked Madison. "You said that your dad had tons of leftover food from a staff party he had, and that you'd bring it" "Oh. Right" said Sakura. "You are so forgetful sometimes" said Kero, shaking his head. "Well" said Sakura. "If you hadn't made me rush, we'd be....Sakura stopped in mid-sentence. "What is it?" asked Madison. "There's a strong energy present" said Eli, placing his hand on hers so she could feel it. Li done the same with Meilin. "But where's it coming from?" asked Ruby. "It's all around us" said Kero. "I don't even think it's coming from Readington". "It's not coming from anywhere on the entire planet" said Eli. "Wha?" asked Sakura. "How is that possible?" asked Li. "It's possible" said Spinner. "What type of energy is it?" asked Meilin. "Magical?". Eli just shook. He put his arm's around Madison. "Hold on tight" he said, as their surrounding got brighter. "We're going for a ride". Li and Sakura hung onto each other. Kero and Spinner grabbed onto Madison and Sakura, while Julian placed his hand on Ruby and Meilin's shoulders. Their surroundings got brighter, until they could only see white. Then nothing.  
  
***  
  
The digidestined stood in the circle, in the order they got their crests. Tai, Joe, Mimi, Matt, Izzy, T.K, Sora, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken. Their digimon at their feet, their digivices in the air. Orange, Grey, Green, Blue, Purple, Yellow and Pink lights from each digivice joined in the middle of the circle, turning into a thin beam of light, which travelled to the sphere in the sky. It disappeared. "What happened?" asked Tai. "That was supposed to work". "Maybe you have to say something" said Davis. "You know? Like digiport open?" "Like what?" asked Yolei. "Cardcaptor port open?" Davis shrugged. "It's worth a try" said Tai, holding his digivice back up into the air. "Cardcaptor port open!" Nothing happened. "Please?" asked Tai in a quiet voice. "Déjà vu?" asked Joe, turning to Sora and Izzy. They grinned. "I said it before, and I'll say it again. Our parents were wrong" said Matt. "That is not the magic word for everything". "Come on you stupid piece of junk, work!" shouted Tai. The gang giggled. Then, out of nowhere, a bright flash appeared in the sky, and seven people fell to the ground hard, followed by two stuffed animals. "Next time you say 'going for a ride'" said one, with messy brown hair. "Tell us that we're going to be transported!". "I though you knew what it meant" said the person he was talking to. A boy with blue hair, who was busy helping up a girl with long purple hair. "Well I didn't said the first boy, who was this time helping up a girl with auburn hair, then turning to help up a girl with long black hair. "Guys stop it" said the girl with purple hair. "We've got to figure out where we are". "Why don't we ask the group of 12 people who are standing over there watching us try to untangle ourselves from this heap?" asked a tall girl with dark brown hair, who was standing next to a tall boy with silver/grey hair. As the Cardcaptor gang stood up, Spinner and Kero lay still, pretending they were stuffed animals, much to Spinners annoyment. The boy with brown hair stepped forward, as did Tai. "Hi" said Tai awkwardly. The boy just nodded, a suspicious look on his face. "Who are you?" asked the girl with black hair. "And what are we doing here?" Tai looked at her. "We are the digidestined" he said, indicating his friends. "And we've summoned you here, to the Digital world". "You're who, and you've what us to the where now?" asked one of the small stuffed animals which were still laying on the floor. The girl with Auburn hair gasped, turned, and picked up the yellow teddy bear, while in turn, the girl with purple hair picked up the black cat. "Kero" whispered the auburn haired girl. "Your supposed to keep quiet". "Well" said Kero. "If they summoned us here, then I'm guessing they know about me and Spinny right?" "It's Spinner" said the black cat. "Not Spinny. Spinner".  
  
"Geez, cool it" said Kero, flying from the girls grip. "You're a cat right? Act like one". "You want me to scratch your eyes out?". "Okay, I'm confused" said Kari. "Don't be" said the girl with black hair. "Anyway. I'm Tai Kamiya. I'm the leader of the Digidestined, and this is my digimon partner, Agumon". Tai indicated a small yellow dinosaur standing at his feet. Looking around, the CC gang could see weird animals standing at all the digidestined's feet. The other digidestined began introducing themselves. "Sora Takenouchi. And this is Biyomon" "Matt Ishida, and my best bud Gabumon" "My name is Izzy Izumi, and this here is Tentomon" "Mimi Tachikawa, and this is Palmon" "Kari Kamiya, Tai's little sister, and this is my digimon, Gatomon" "T.K Takashi, Matt's little brother. This is Patamon" "Yolei Inoue. This here is Hawkmon" "I'm Davis Motomiya. You can call me Davis. And this is Veemon. You can call him Veemon" "I'm Cody Hida, and this is Armadillomon" "And I'm Ken Ichijoji. This little guy here is Wormmon" "Nice to met you all" said the girl with auburn hair. "I'm Sakura Avalon". There was silence for a moment, as Sakura elbowed the brown hair boy standing next to her. "Li Showron". "I'm Madison Taylor" "Eli Moon" "Call me Meilin Rae" "Julian Star. I have a second form, called Yue" "My name is Ruby Moon. I have a second form too, like Julian. But, I'm still called Ruby" "I'm Ceroberos. You can call me Kero". "Spinner Sun. And no, you may NOT call me Spinny". "Only me and Kero are allowed to do that" said Ruby, smiling. Kero nodded. Spinner sighed. "It's nice to meet you too" said Sora. "Okay, great" said Tai. "Now that everybody knows who everybody else is, we can go somewhere, and talk".  
  
"About what?" asked Meilin. "Why we were suddenly transported to a strange world where animals talk?" "Your stuffed animals talk" said Davis.  
  
"Okay, listen you" said Kero. "I am NOT a stuffed animal got it? I am the Guardian of the Clow Cards okay?" "The what?" asked Yolei.  
  
"We'll explain" said Eli. "Once you explain why we're here". Tai nodded, then turned. "Let's go".  
  
  
  
Okay. That's the end of the chapter. Next chapter should be up on Thursday or Friday. They face their first digi-card, and you find out a little about what jobs they have to do. 


End file.
